The Jon
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 2-C with his Core, Varies, at most 4-A with summons Name: The Jon Origin: Steam Powered Giraffe Gender: Male Age: 120 Classification: Robot Musician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Spatial Manipulation (With his Core), Time Manipulation (With his Core), Summoning (Can summon any character he or any of his and members have written a song about. Spine can also summon alternate universe versions of the Jon with the Jon Button), Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (Able to control the outcome events if he sings about it), Broadway Force, Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Able to create and summon higher dimensional entities such as Commander Cosmo), Existence Erasure (Can erase people from existence by singing about them being erased) Attack Potency: Building level (He was one of the robots designed to combat Thadeus Becile’s army of 134 foot tall Copper African Elephants), Low Multiverse level with his Core (Comparable to Rabbit, who’s Blue Matter core accidentally fragmented the space-time continuum and created two parallel universes when it was tampered with), Varies, at most Multi-Solar System level with summons Speed: Superhuman, Varies, at most Massively FTL+ with Summons Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Able to move around unimpeded while withstanding over 2 g's of gravity, which would make him capable of lifting at least 1529.5 kg) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: Limitless (Due to being a robot, does not need to eat or sleep and can operate indefinitely as long as his core is in tact) Range: Dozens of meters, Low Multiversal with his core Standard Equipment: Crystal Pepsi Intelligence: High (He, like the other robots, is able to come up with new songs off the top of his head, and can play them despite having never written music or lyrics prior, and can do so in extremely dangerous scenarios) Weaknesses: His silliness can get the better of him at times, His fuel source is Crystal Pepsi and without it he will shut down (Though he can store large amounts to use as fuel) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Character Summoning:' The Jon, like the other robots, is capable of spontaneously summoning characters and musical accompaniment to go along with the arbitrary lyrics that issue forth from his mechanical maw. Some of these characters include: **'Airheart:' A girl born from the union of a man and an airplane. She is an ace pilot. **'Captain Albert Alexander:' A famous naval captain with peak human strength. **'Commander Cosmo:' An 8-dimensional superhero created when Peter Walter IV was mutated by the energy from a beam of Blue Matter. **'Cosmica, the Daughter of Space:' A being born from the mixture of human DNA and cosmic Blue Energy. She is capable of ripping moons in half and can move much faster than the speed of light. **'Leopold Expeditus:' A French explorer raised by dire wolves. He, along with his best friend and companion Taki Buum Buum, traveled all over Africa in search of adventure. **'Miss Delilah Moreau:' A vampire, vampire hunter, and alchemist created when Thadeus Becile attempted to restore Delilah Moreau’s life using necromancy. **'Ravaxis Starburner:' A supergenius interdimensional space cowboy and a descendant of Rex Marksley. With enough prep time he was able to create a bomb that destroyed the prison containing the Necrostar and Commander Cosmo. **'Rex Marksley:' An engineer and marksman extraordinaire. He has created gadgets ranging from automatic weapons to lightning gauntlets to portal generating devices given some time. **'Salgexicon:' A hero born in dragon’s blood and raised by a sorcerer. He is a revered warrior who’s deeds of greatness and compassion are known everywhere. **'The Ghost Grinder:' A strange being that plays an organ grinder which can consume the souls of the dead and manipulate the souls of the living. **'The Suspender Man:' A mysterious man who sold his soul to the bog in exchange for the ability to play incredible music. This music is so incredible it can bring inanimate objects to life and give them emotions, and after he was claimed by the Red Mist, be became a non-corporeal entity. **'W.I.N.K the Satellite:' A satellite developed by Peter Walter VI tasked with traveling the galaxy to find an inhabitable planet for mankind. Gallery File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Out in the Rain File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Ju Ju Magic File:Steam Powered Giraffe - Circuitry Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Music Characters Category:Steam Powered Giraffe Category:Artificial Characters Category:Musicians Category:Robots Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Void Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2